


Lluvia

by Miss_shrimpy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette Adrinette everywhere, Adrinette es pura ternura, Adrinette rules, Amistad Adrinette, Cosquillas, F/M, Gorila no tiene nombre o si, Me encanta arruinar lo momentos románticos, Nailed it Marinette, Natalie es seca pero sé que aprecia al cinammon roll, No importa que Adrien siempre es un caballero, Referencia de la escena del paraguas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_shrimpy/pseuds/Miss_shrimpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette nunca había visto sus ojos tan cerca, casi podía ver a través de ellos, veía su sinceridad, veía sus puras intenciones. Aún no le respondía. ¿Qué podía decirle al chico que ponía su mente en blanco y le quitaba las palabras de la boca? El tiempo se había detenido. ¿Lluvia? Marinette no escuchaba nada más que dos corazones latiendo en sincronía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> El fic más largo que he escrito a la fecha, con 2880 palabras! :']  
> No sean rudos, háganme saber si les gustó, se aceptan críticas, comentarios y sugerencias.  
> 

Marinette había olvidado su paraguas. Corría a casa; pero mientras más evitaba mojarse, más ocurría. Soplaba el viento haciendo corriente entre las calles; se doblaba una lona dejando caer el agua acumulada; pasaba un coche a toda velocidad; se vaciaba algún tubo recolectador de lluvia; Marinette estaba empapada. Se resguardó bajo el techito de un puesto cerrado. El viento soplaba en todas direcciones, lo que hacía que ese intento de techo fuera menos útil para protegerla de la lluvia. Siguió corriendo. Esquivaba charcos, banquetas, autos. Huía de la que antes parecía una inofensiva llovizna. Saltó exitosamente otro charco, se resbaló en el siguiente. Cayó al suelo y se mojó aún más, si es que era posible. Su zapato salió disparado.

“¡¿Es en serio?!” gruñó irritada. Trató de sacudirse el lodo de las manos. Definitivamente ese no había sido su día. Nada podría mejorar su día. _Nada._

_O eso pensaba._

“Creo que esto es tuyo.” 

Una mano se extendía frente a ella. Subió su mirada, se encontró con esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto disfrutaba ver. “¿Adrien?” El rubor subió rápidamente por sus mejillas. “Eh… Sí... es mío” Tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó. “Como puedes ver, no ha sido mi mejor día.” Soltó una risita nerviosa mientras intentaba torpemente ponerse su zapato. 

“Olvidaste tu paraguas.” No era una pregunta.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante su comentario, la conocía tan bien. “Sí” Admitió avergonzada, deseaba tanto tener con ella ese paraguas que había dado fruto a su amor. Pero estaba en casa, seco. _‘Bien hecho, Marinette’_ se regañaba a sí misma.

“¿Tienes frío?” La acercó con una mano sobre su hombro, compartió con ella su paraguas. “Te estás enfriando demasiado, mi casa está cerca de aquí, vayamos para que te calientes un poco y puedas secar tu ropa.” Una cálida sonrisa se extendía en sus labios. Tan cálida que Marinette podía sentir como si el frío dejara su cuerpo y en parte era cierto, gracias al rubor en sus mejillas. Estar con él siempre hacía que cualquier día, sin importar lo pésimo que hubiese sido, fuera mejor. Su sonrisa seguía ahí. Marinette podía ver esa sonrisa todo el día. Adrien puso una mano en su hombro para verla de frente. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella. Marinette nunca había visto sus ojos tan cerca, casi podía ver a través de ellos, veía su sinceridad, veía sus puras intenciones. Aún no le respondía. ¿Qué podía decirle al chico que ponía su mente en blanco y le quitaba las palabras de la boca? El tiempo se había detenido. ¿Lluvia? Marinette no escuchaba nada más que dos corazones latiendo en sincronía. 

Estornudó.

El rubio soltó una risa adorable. En realidad, todo lo que hacía lo era. “Salud” Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

“Gracias” La chica sonrió tímidamente. Ella no era tímida, pero cuando se trataba de Adrien, todo se ponía de cabeza. 

“Vamos, no puedo permitir que te enfermes.” Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su casa. “Entonces…” Adrien trató de empezar una conversación casual. Falló. Aclaró su voz. “Dime, ¿qué hacías corriendo en medio de una tormenta?” 

“Ah, bueno, yo… quería comprar tela en esa nueva tienda al otro lado de la ciudad, pero a mitad de camino comenzó a llover,” Marinette se acomodó un par de mechones mojados detrás de su oreja “parecía una inofensiva llovizna y no le tome importancia; pero después comenzó a llover más fuerte” Ella suspiró. “Trate de volver a casa pero se convirtió en una tempestad y de algún modo terminé así.” Le mostró sus manos enlodadas. La chica de las coletas ahora desaliñadas le dio a su compañero una sonrisa débil.

“Suena como un pésimo día.” Sobó ligeramente la parte alta del brazo de Marinette. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba su mano ahí?_ Marinette se ruborizó al pensarlo. Era casi un medio abrazo, y al parecer él no estaba consciente de ello. “Pero para eso estoy aquí, prometo que haré lo que sea para mejorar tu día, Mari.” Bajó su mirada para verla a los ojos. Eran los 15 cm más adorables que él había visto. Le sonrió dulcemente. Ella amaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su caballerosidad y la forma en la que se preocupaba por los demás.

Espera.

 _‘¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo?’_ Marinette quería desmayarse al escucharlo decir la versión corta de su nombre. “No te preocupes, el sólo verte, me alegra el día.” Razonó lo que acababa de decir. Tragó saliva “¡Eh! Quiero decir… ¡Ver a mis amigos! en general, no exclusivamente a ti, porque no es como si pensara en ti y en tu brillante sonrisa todo el día, porque no es así.” Todo pronunciado en una sola respiración.

_Nailed it.*_

Su risa la delataba completamente. Él la miro por un segundo extrañado, luego soltó una pequeña risa, ella era adorable. Eran esos considerados ‘defectos’ los que la hacían tan tierna. Adrien la veía como a una amiga. Pero el rubor que tan armoniosamente combinaba con su tono de piel y esos gestos de vergüenza después de hacer el ‘ridículo’, le hacían pensarlo dos veces. 

Alto.

_‘Detén esos pensamientos, Agreste, tu corazón le pertenece a Ladybug’_

Así era Adrien Agreste, un fiel caballero que jamás defraudaría la confianza de una relación no establecida. Quería que Ladybug fuera capaz de confiar plenamente en él desde el principio, probaría que su amor no era solamente un capricho o pasión momentánea, sus sentimientos eran reales, tan reales como lo fueron desde el primer akuma purificado, eso era seguro. Y nadie movería su corazón. _Nadie._

_O eso pensaba._

_________________________

“¿Tu padre no está en casa?” Adrien le abría la puerta principal, como todo un caballero.

“No, está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de la empresa.” Recargó el paraguas junto a la puerta antes de cerrarla.

“Oh…” Marinette no sabía que decir. Sabía que era normal para él, pero le dolía ver la soledad a la cual estaba acostumbrado. 

“Vamos, te daré algo para que te cambies.” Sorprendentemente su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario a soledad. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera y se dirigieron a su habitación.

“¿Este es tu cuarto?” Marinette preguntó simulando sorpresa. Ladybug ya había estado ahí, pero Marinette no.

“¿Uh?” Adrien estaba tan absorto en su conflicto interno que la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido “Sí, siéntate donde quieras, regreso en seguida.” Después de dedicarle una sonrisa, se dirigió a sus cajones de ropa para escoger algo que pudiera acercarse a la talla de la pequeña Marinette. La chica observó a su alrededor: libros, juegos, computadoras, estaba en la habitación de ensueños; pero a pesar de eso, sintió un dolor en su pecho. 

_El dinero no puede sustituir la presencia._

Adrien regresó y se paró frente a ella. “Ten,” Le ofreció un par de prendas dobladas y una toalla limpia a la chica que estaba sentada en el sillón blanco de su habitación “Lo siento, esto es lo más pequeño que tengo.” Se rascó inconscientemente detrás de la nuca.

“No te preocupes.” Le ofreció una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

“Puedes cambiarte en ese baño,” Señaló el lugar con su pulgar “ahí también puedes colgar la ropa que está mojada.”

“Gracias, no tardo.” Marinette entró al baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Abrió la bolsita donde estaba el pequeño kwami y lo colocó en la toalla. “Tikki, ¿estás bien?” 

Tikki se sacudió ligeramente y parpadeó unas cuantas veces. “Sí, Marinette.” Dijo asintiendo sonriente con la cabeza.

“Oh, qué alivio, pensé que tendría que llevarte de nuevo a curación.” La cabello-azulada comenzó a secar a su kwami. “Lamento que haya pasado esto.”

“No es tu culpa, Marinette, ¿cómo ibas a saber que llovería?

“Sí, eso creo…” Suspiró. “¿Sabes? Realmente quería ir a esa tienda.”

“Ya habrá otras oportunidades para ir.” 

Marinette terminó de secar a la criaturita y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. “Supongo que sí.”

“Pero basta de hablar, cámbiate para que puedas disfrutar tu visita en la casa de Adrien.” Tikki voló hasta la altura de la mejilla de la chica y le dio un pequeño abraza para después volver a la cómoda toalla de maños.

“¡Tikki!” La chica se ruborizó al instante. El kwami rió al ver su reacción y se envolvió a sí misma en la toalla.

“Si me necesitas estaré aquí.” Se escondió entre la blanca y felposa tela.

Marinette parpadeó un par de veces y prosiguió para quitarse la ropa mojada de sí con dificultad y un poco de desagrado y la colgó para que se secara. Después de quitarse la humedad que le había otorgado la lluvia, observó la ropa que le había entregado el modelo. Prendas obviamente de diseñador. Admiró la excelente calidad de estas, en costuras, diseño y textura, eran una obra admirable. Pero lo que más le encantó de ellas fue ponérselas. 

Olían a Adrien.

_________________________

Salió del baño, no sin antes poner al kwami dentro de su bolsita ya seca, con una playera unas dos tallas más grande y un pants bastante holgado “Gracias de nuevo.” Sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo.

“No hay problema,” Adrien se acercó con algo en sus manos. “Te traje un poco de chocolate para que te calientes.” Él extendió sus manos ofreciéndole la taza caliente. Marinette fijo su mirada en la taza y luego en sus ojos, esos absorbentes ojos verdes. Tomó la taza sin dejar de verlos. Sus manos se tocaron por un instante. Acercó lentamente la taza a sus labios para probar su contenido. Era un chocolate delicioso. Subió su mirada y encontró esos hipnotizantes ojos que aun la observaban. 

“¿T-tú lo hiciste?” 

“Sí,” Admitió rascando su nuca de nuevo “normalmente no me dejan cocinar pero ya que no hay nadie en casa…” No era necesario terminar la frase. 

Su corazón corría a mil por hora. El chico de sus sueños se había tomado tantas molestias por ella que le costaba creerlo. No que no creyera que lo haría; más bien, no creía que le sucedería a ella. “Gracias.” Tomó otro sorbo. 

“¿Qué tal está?” La veían con ilusión.

Marinette sentía calientes sus mejillas, esperaba que fuera el vapor del chocolate. No lo era. “Muy rico” Le sonrió antes de tomar otro sorbo. 

“¿De verdad?” Su sonrisa se extendió en su radiante rostro.

_________________________

“¿Jugamos _guerra de pulgares_?” Marinette le extendió la mano a Adrien, que estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

“¿Qué me darás si gano?” Bromeó el chico tomando su mano extendida.

“Mmm…” se rascó la coronilla. “Seré tu ‘esclava’ por una semana” 

“Eso suena interesante” El rubio se acercó a ella tratando de poner el ambiente competitivo.

“Pero si yo gano, ¿qué recibiré?” Marinette siguió el juego.

“Lo que sea que tú quieras.” Más cerca.

“¡Oh! ¿Tan confiado estás?” Sus narices estaban a centímetros.

“Por supuesto.” Las ansias de ganar se desbordaban con la misma intensidad en ambos.

“Y el que pierda, ¿cuál será su castigo?” Sugirió la diseñadora.

Adrien miró a la derecha y se puso su mano libre bajo la barbilla. Luego la vio a los ojos.

“Cosquillas.”

“Trato.”

Ajustaron sus manos, que habían permanecido estáticas toda la conversación, y comenzaron a mover sus pulgares luchando por cumplir el objetivo, aplastar el pulgar del otro. Adrien ganó la primera vez. Su sonrisa se parecía más a la de cierto héroe felino. Marinette ganó la segunda vez. Era un empate. Este round era el decisivo. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Se acomodaron en sus sitios y asintiendo la cabeza comenzaron el desenlace del juego. Ambos eran buenos, pero la estrategia pudo más que la rapidez. Marinette ganó.

“¡Wu-joo!” Gritó y levantó sus brazos en victoria. “Toma eso, Agreste” Rió e hizo un baile celebrando su triunfo.

“Bien hecho, Marinette.” El rubio aceptó su derrota y disfrutó verla celebrar.

Marinette se detuvo repentinamente, una sonrisa maliciosa se escapó de sus labios “No te preocupes, Adrien, tú también ganaste.”

“¿Gané?”

“Así es, ¡una guerra de cosquillas!” La chica se lanzó encima de Adrien haciendo cosquillas en su estómago. El modelo se reía sin parar tratando de quitar las manos que estaban invadiendo su espacio.

“¿A eso vas a jugar?” Con un movimiento la tomó del brazo y la jaló ligeramente cambiando de posición, ahora ella estaba debajo de él, propensa a su venganza.

Marinette no dejaba de reir. “Para… muero de risa… jaja…” Un timbre salvó a la cabello obscuro. “Espera, es mi celular.” Adrien la liberó, le pasó el teléfono que estaba en la mesa y se sentó a su lado recobrando la respiración carente por tanta risa. 

“¿Es tu papá?”

“Sí, dice que apenas pudo responder por la tormenta y que regrese en cuanto pueda.” Marinette miró la ventana, ya había dejado de llover.

“Gorila puede llevarte.”

“¿Gorila?”

“Así le digo a mi chofer, usualmente no habla y por su tamaño, lo apode así.” Se rascó la nuca y rió. Pensó por un momento. “No le digas a mi padre.”

Ella soltó otra de sus risitas adorables. “No lo haré.”

“Entonces es un secreto, entre los dos.”

“S-seguro.”

El ambiente se llenó de misterio. _¿Era ese el único secreto que compartían?_ Sus ojos se miraron por largo rato sin decir nada. Tratando de averiguar, de viajar entre sus pensamientos y descubrir que secreto tan supremo era el que se escondía en sus pupilas, aquel que los separaba pero al mismo tiempo los unía íntimamente. Marinette no podía descifrarlo, frunció ligeramente el ceño al no encontrar respuestas. Adrien sonrió al ver su gesto y la chica se sonrojó en respuesta. 

“¿Tengo algo en la cara?”

“¿Eh? ¡No...! Yo sólo pensaba, no es que te estuviera viendo, no que no seas guapo, quiero decir, eh… uh…” se cubrió la cara con una mano en frustración, respiró hondo. “No, no tienes nada en la cara.” Marinette hizo un puchero y luego volvió a verlo para descubrir que él seguía con la misma sonrisa. 

Adrien sintió un cosquilleo al ver sus brillantes ojos. Eso no estaba bien, ella era su amiga. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? Instintivamente se acercó ligeramente, quería resolver sus dudas, quería saber porque su razón le repetía que era incorrecto; pero su corazón latía como si ella fuese la mismísima dueña de su corazón. Marinette entró en pánico, no estaba segura de que hacer, así que sólo se quedó estática. Sin que sus ojos abandonaran los suyos en ningún momento. Sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color rojizo. Y no hablo de las de Marinette. Él se detuvo y justo cuando ella pensó que la posibilidad de un beso se había roto, esos ojos verdes pasaron de ver los de ella a sus labios y de regreso en una milésima de segundo. _¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso estaba pidiendo permiso?_ Marinette pensó unos segundos. Parpadeó y sintió el calor en sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo del todo, hizo lo mismo que él. Y al recibir el permiso, Adrien volvió a acercarse. Sus ojos se cerraron naturalmente, estaban a centímetros.

“¿Adrien, estás en casa?”

Ambos se separaron como si el otro fuese una plaga. La voz de Natalie hizo eco en el recibidor de la mansión. El modelo se paró rápidamente y corrió a la puerta de su habitación.

“Sí, llegué hace un par de horas.”

“¿Por qué no me llamaste en cuánto llegaste?” Nathalie comenzó a subir por las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación del chico.

“Yo… no había señal…”

Marinette estornudó. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

“¿Hay alguien contigo?”

“Eh, sí, es Marinette, me la encontré de camino y la traje a casa porque no quería que se resfriara y su casa estaba demasiado lejos de ahí.”

Nathalie entró al cuarto, encontrando a dos adolescentes. Miró a Marinette de pies a cabeza y luego a Adrien. “Y por eso le diste ropa tuya.” Ambos se sonrojaron cuando ella remarcó ese punto.

“Sí, la suya estaba empapada.”

La asistente entrecerró los ojos. 

“En realidad, ya estaba por irme, lamento haber causado molestias” Interrumpió Marinette. “Ya dejó de llover así que caminaré a casa, gracias por la hospitalidad.” Mostró una sonrisa de lo más amable que tenía.

“De acuerdo, el chofer de Adrien te llevará.” Dijo Nathalie en tono monótono antes de darse media vuelta, “Baja tan pronto estés lista.” y salir de la habitación.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio. “Pensé que sería peor que eso.”

“Gracias por todo, Adrien.”

“No hay problema,” Él se dirigió al baño “además, lo prometí,” tomó sus prendas, que ahora ya estaban secas; además de su bolsita, donde se escondía Tikki, “¿recuerdas?” y se las entregó.

“¿Q-qué prometiste?” Recibió su ropa.

“Que haría lo que sea para mejorar tu día.”

Marinette se sonrojó. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, de ambos en realidad. Sus corazones latían en sincronía, el ambiente se llenó de cierta comodidad. ¿Por qué tenía que irse? _Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba del otro, hasta ahora._ Había algo que los unía, algo desconocido que ambos deseaban saber pero no se atrevían a descubrir por miedo, por seguridad, por protección, por amor.

“Lo lograste.”

Marinette pensaba que nada podría mejorar su tarde, pero _obtuvo un día perfecto._ Adrien pensaba que nadie lo haría dudar de su amor por Ladybug, _pero Marinette movió su mundo._

“Tú también.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Tal vez ya lo sepan pero lo explicaré de todas maneras:  
> "Nailed it" se traduce como _dar en el clavo_ y es una expresión usada normalmente para referirse a un fallido intento de lograr algo.
> 
> Ok, quiero aclarar que el último diálogo de Adrien no tiene demasiado sentido para Marinette pero quise terminarlo así para completar _nuestro contexto._
> 
> Amo a estos dorks <3
> 
> Pásense por mi Twitter chikis: https://twitter.com/Miss_shrimpy  
> Gracias por leer, les mando muchos abrazos!


End file.
